The Bards Way
by annjames
Summary: This is my first story, the young bard life turn more dangerous, when she meet a handsome knight, assassins, thugs, and bandits are after them, War and bloodshed fallow every where they go, can they stop it? can they survive ? Xena x Gabrielle x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Black and White.** ****

 **T** he night brought such a silence that the crackle of the campfire was all that could be heard, like a crazy natural music. The flames that licked at the wood and the red sparks both danced in the cool breeze. Roxy sat close on a mossy log, her face toasted warm and her back cold, mesmerized, relaxed. It was like the fire was charming her worries from her and sending them heaven bound along with the dark smoke.

The thundering of hooves split the silence as a lone stallion galloped through the bleak landscape.

His muscles rippled from under his freshly groomed pelt and his powerful legs. Atop the stallion was a human shaped body bent in an awkward angle, looking closely you could see something sticking out of the body, looking like an arrow.

The white horse standing by the fire, whined in distress and came closer to her master.

''Easy girl, easy...'' The woman's silky voice calmed down the agitated horse, before coming slowly on a path the other horse was coming from. 'Rider? Out here?' the woman thought before swiftly taking the rains from the coming horse and calming him down.

'Woo, boy, easy...everything's okay now, there we go...Frost come over and help keep this handsome beast calm.' The woman asked her horse who in turn nodded her head before slowly coming to her side and keeping the other horse calm.

The woman slowly took the body out of the saddle, the heavy weight almost took her down with the body. ' _Good Lord, this guy is so fucking heavy! You need to stop eating sweet rolls my friend_.''

She lied down the body on her bedroll, before looking closely at the wound. _' Arrow stuck in his back, it will be pain in the ass to get out, first I need to strip him out of this piece of junk, before doing anything. I am not a healer. But I am glad my old friend taught me how to treat wounds like these.'_

The woman slowly took her time undressing the man, careful of his injuries. Leaving with his pants and helmet on, she looked at his legs and there was a white jagged end of a broken bone cutting through the skin and blood ran freely in thick scarlet river amongst the hair of his leg. ' _Fuck. That probably will hurt like a fuck in the morning.'_ The mud and grit had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. ' _One things for sure, its going to be very painful to clean and my money will be that it's already infected too.'_ She washed it with water, applied some herbs from pain and set the bone as best as she could. Before she turned to the other task, she took time to put some herbs in the cup and put a kettle on fire for boiling the water to make some tea and give her patient some painkillers when he wakes.

 _'Now then, the hard part is over, next the most painful one to go. Sorry my friend, this is going to hurt like a bitch. I don't envy you_.'

Back home She played with a lot of Capitol's weapons in training, so she knew that this arrow was meant for only one thing. War. She hated War. That's why she prefers to stick to herself and not get involved in any of it.

This man was probably a soldier in an army, and probably an idiot who can't think for himself but follows orders like a fool.

She narrowed her gaze at the wound in his back before tightly squeezing the end of an arrow and with fast movements she took it out, the blood flowing out of the wound, just as fast as she took out the arrow, she used one of the sticks close by the fire and heated it up and took it and pressed hard on his wound to close it from both sides.

The man only screamed once before falling once again into abyss.

The woman sighed, as she bandaged him up, before looking at the arrow she took out.

It was a stunning black arrow. ''Oh,'' She whispered in admiration.

''My, oh my, this is beautiful, I knew only one person who has black arrows, so why is this here? Just what kind of crap did I get into now?'' She asked as she looked at her horse who snorted at her and bobbed her head up once.

The woman pointed a finger at the horse. ''Hey, Don't forget if it was not for me, you would be someone's lunch by now. So don't give me that look!''

The horse stomped her leg twice and shook her head, her white mane glowing in the firelight.

The woman gasped as she looked at her horse. ''Why I would never! This is not my fault if that keeper could not keep it in his pants! Serves him right I say!''

The horse whined. The woman rolled her eyes. ''Oh, be quiet. ''

The woman looked at the man on her bedroll, usually she prefers her bed companion awake and alert before the act, then dead to the world and wounded.

' _Oh, well. You win some, you lose some. Now then since the fire is strong and wind is warm, night still young, I can do some writing, and looking at this scene just got me going in a direction I need...''_


	2. Chapter 2

The woman watched the unconscious man on her bed roll. He was still feverish, and his wounds were not getting better anytime soon. She was not a healer, this man needs a real healer or he will die. The next village is two days ride from her camp.

 _'I'm not even sure he will make it that far_.'

That's why she's always been by herself. Only her and her horse. Nobody else.

Waiting for the knight to wake up will be useless. Trying to wake him up will be a waste of time.

Now the choice is all up to her. Either leave this man to die, or take him to the village healer and then leave him there.

The woman looked at her horse, '' What do you think girl? Shall we take this man to the village or leave him be?'' The horse whined and stamped her foot in disagreement. The woman raised her eyebrow as she took the apple from her bag and went to feed the horse.

''You know that we don't owe him anything''

The black stallion whined in protest against her idea. The stallion took a few steps towards his master and sniffed him a few times before laying down close to him.

The woman's eyebrow rose. ' _That one sure is a smart and loyal stallion. War bread no doubt._ ' So far her day is not going as it should.

The woman turned towards the body of the man.

''When you wake up my friend you will owe me a big time.''

Sometimes she just loves to be here in nature when no one's around her, only silence. Here she can be herself, just a person. The trees do not expect her to be kind and selfless. The wildlife expect her to eat it, should she be hungry and able to catch it. The wind does not ask for her swords or her counsel. The soil does not rise to meet her boot or shy away. Here she simply the person who sees from these eyes and walks on these feet. That's why she prefers the life in solitude here in the wilds than there in city or village.

The woman made up camp before taking the man and getting him on top of her horse, while making sure that the man will not fall off while she will ride to the village. She turned to the other horse and saw it stood close by her own horse.

''I hope you are smart and will follow us to the village, the healer there might be able to save your masters life. So for his sake please do not get lost. Because I am not coming after you. Got it?'' The woman looked deep into the dark horse eyes, who in turn rolled them and nodded his head.

The woman turned to her own horse and jumped in her saddle, before adjusting the reigns so that she and her sleeping companion will not fall off. She bent down closer to the horse ear. '' We are going straight for the village girl. There won't be any stops. I promise to treat you after this is over.'' She kissed the horse head before snapping the reigns and yelling. ''Yah!''

She was galloping away at the furious pace, she was galloping for a day and half, the village should be there soon. She picked up the speed, before seeing the road block ahead of her. She stopped her horse and narrowed her eyes, stained her ears. She jumped off the horse while making sure the body stayed in the saddle. She looked around, eyes taking in every detail. She heard footsteps coming from one of the trees to her left. She knew what it was, this was the promising ambush. The gang stepped forward with confidence. She could see that they didn't want her but the body on her horse. One look tells that this guy is not my flesh. They expect easy picking, that She'll give him up without a fight. There are only four of them, she can cut them down and be back in the village by lunchtime.

She knows that her reputation hasn't preceded her. All they see is a woman with one blade.

She was quick to take out three men before her, before she whipped around to clash steel. She held blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always levelled with the nose just as her sister had taught her. She had stalled the man's strike, but watched a wretched, stained grin split the leader of the gang's lips as her blade shivered under the brutality of his compelling strength. ''Weapons do not belong in the hand of woman,'' he throatily crooned, pressing closer to her face.

Their swords gleamed in the cool sunlight. Roxy knew that only one of them will walk away, and she can't allow herself to lose, the life of a man depends on it. She dodged to the side in one fluid move, her enemy menacing eyes were a blazing red and his dark hood made the rest of his features indistinguishable. Her enemy thrusts his sword forward, only to be met by Roxy's sword. Both swords met in air with a resounding 'clang'. When it come to the fight there's no honour, no code. All that matters is to win, and she takes nothing for granted. The gang would attack as a mob. In those days of fear and hatred there was no feigning honour. Everyone wanted what they wanted and force was the acceptable method, It was better to be a dog in a big group than a loner and many took that route - servitude over dead. Not her though, she swore she'd rather go down free and fighting, not that she wanted to die, she just liked living too much.

She always was one who never fights fair. So before the man could react she weakened her hold on her blade arm, and throwing the guy sideways before she stabbed him right in the chest. She dragged the silver marlin from the other's chest, adamant their failing heart beat would cease to beat soon.

She didn't watch him fall, she jumped straight in the saddle and galloping to the village.

Roxy spotted Solomon's cottage. It crouched low into the grassy embankment as though it were trying to hide, but the misshapen slate roof was too large to go unnoticed.

Roxy yelled out, stopping her horse right by the door of healer hut. ''Solomon! I need your help!''

The healer ran out of his hut looking up at her, the ears had holes in them. His wild black hair that stuck up from being ruffled every few minutes, his deep blue eyes narrowed as he saw the body on the horse.

''Take him into my hut and I'll look at him'' Before he walked back inside he turned his head to her, '' Come as well, I need to look at that wound on your arm.''

Roxy looked at the body and back at the door and groaned. ''Give me a fucking hand here Solomon! This guy is fucking heavy!'' She shouted at him before seeing the healer coming back and in one swift movement took the guy over his shoulder and left back inside. Roxy stood there and cursed. '' Fucking asshole...'' before she as well went inside.

Solomon went to look after his patient, before asking question. Roxy ignored everything around her she just sank into the armchair, relieved to feel soft fabric and no more weight on her feet. She let her head roll back and eyes pull to a close. Her peace and silence were interrupted by Solomon voice.

''What happened?'' He asked, without even turning away from his work on the man's life.

Roxy opened one of her brown eyes, while keeping the other closed, ''Don't know. Found him on his horse. The idiot had a fucking arrow stuck in his back. I took it out.''

''So I can see. Who is this man?'' He once again asked, turning to look at the closed arrow wound that was done very nicely.

Roxy closed her eyes. ''Hell if I knew. Don't care.''

''If you do not know him, then why save him?'' The healer went to his table and started to mix some herbs.

Roxy crossed her arms, and turned to look out the window, seeing Frost and the black Stallion close to each other. _' I need to treat Frost to some more apples, she deserves them.'_

''His horse begged me to save his life.'' She said still looking out of the window.

''I see. I take the journey was not as easy as stripping this man now was it?'' Solomon smirked as he looked at Roxy, who blushed in anger.

''Shut it! Do your fucking job fish-brain, I don't want this man to die because you've been too busy being a pervert.'' She shouted at him in anger.

''Ha! You still owe me for the last treatment Roxy, please do be a dear girl and take this potion to Mary the Book keeper.'' He threw the potion at her, she caught it and gave him an angry glare. Her elegant azure gown laid over a silver breastplate with a heavily armoured shoulder on her leading arm. Solomon raised an eyebrow at the way she was dressed but chose not to comment, he did not want any damage to be done upon his hut, not a second time.

Roxy cursed under her breath as she left the hut. '' Fucking fish-brain, fucking knight in shining armours...'' She walked towards the Book shop that was located close to the inn. _' Maybe I can get a few blank scrolls to write, mine is almost out. I can tell a few stories in taverns and make some coin, I am sure Astrid would not mind. She likes my stories...'_

Two days passed by and she was still here in this Darkwell village. Telling stories, and drinking ale. Making money. Two days she stayed in this village just to make sure that the knight was still alive. Thankfully Solomon was a great healer, and she knows even though he might sound like a fucking asshole, he was one of the best, and that the mans life was in good hands.

So here she was inside Solomon cottage, sitting by the fire on this chair, watching this unknown to her man that she'd never seen in her life before. Why was she here? What's keeping her here? Was she worried about this unknown man? No that can't be. ' _His name. I find out his name and then I am out of here_.' She heard a sound coming from a bed and slowly stood from her chair, listening closely.

Knight POV

He wakes up, still in a lot of pain from his injuries but he feels relieved that the worst of it seemed to have passed. He can hear the sound of a nearby fire and a rustling sound in the background. He rolls over to take a look around and is greeted by a figure across the room beyond the fire. Taking one glance as his eyes adjust to the light in the room he can make out a that it's a slim female figure. Blinking a couple of times, he glanced upwards beyond her waist. ' _Am I dreaming?'_ he wonders. Must be dreaming, as he rolls back over in his bed he catches a scent. An unfamiliar scent unlike anything he'd smelt before. Maybe this isn't a dream!? Rolling back over he sat up and rubs his eyes before taking another look. The figure is now seemingly much closer than before, slowly walking towards him he gazes up notices her long brown hair swaying as she walks across the room. Oh man I hope this is not a dream, gazing further upwards he makes eye contact with her beautiful brown eyes and for a second all of his pains were completely gone. And without a thought he tries to stand up from his bed and introduce himself to this beautiful young woman standing before him...until upon gaining his footing a sudden sharp pain in his leg sends him stumbling again.

The young woman catches him before he could fall, her arms around his shoulders keeping him from moving.

''Stop moving and get your ass back in bed before you hurt yourself more, idiot.''


	3. Chapter 3

Just as the knight thought he would hit the ground his fall was broken by a warm embrace. Damn this woman reacted quickly to break his fall! And just as quickly as he's got up he was back comfortably in his bed.

As Roxy made sure that the knight was back in bed, she walked back towards her chair and looked at the man on the bed. She looked at his face, he has a strong jawline, his hair was un kept and wild around his face, his green eyes still sparked with life, in all he was a fine looking guy.

''How are you feeling?'' She looked at the man in bed. The man turned to look at his body then back at her.

'' How am I feeling? Like a combination of agony and comfort at the same time. I feel much better knowing I'm in a good hands.'' He smiled, but she could see his smile was forced because of the pain.

The woman raised her eyebrow and snorted. '' Do you know what happened to you?''

The man closed his eyes and put his head down on the pillow. '' All I remember is a hazy vision. We were escorting the King's carriage when we were attacked by a mob everyone was wiped out but the King managed to get away when I stood my ground against a large group. I thought I'd succeeded before suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back before I lost consciousness I saw a figure flee from behind a nearby bush. Archers! Damn them I should have known...'' The knight talked in an excitable manner before a more sombre mood when he talked about the archer.

The woman narrowed her eyes, she was suspicious,' _if what he was talking about is the truth then how did he break his leg? Or get on the horse?_ ' she shook her head. ''Well, do you know where you are? Do you remember who you are?''

The man on the bed looked at the fireplace, before looking at the woman and smiling charmingly at her. ''I would like to say I knew where I was but honestly I have no idea and feeling this comfortable I don't think I mind! I remember who I am but not just how I got here.''

The woman watched the man on the bed closely. ''What was the King doing so far from his Kingdom?''

The man narrowed his eyes as he continued watching the flames. ''He was out traveling to another castle for a formal meeting.''

The woman raised her eyebrow and smiled, her face tense. ''Well, then you should be happy to know that the King is alive and he is not looking for you.'' The woman stood from her chair and walked closer to fireplace as she watched the flames. ''There is a war going and the King doing nothing to protect his subjects, you must be proud to serve such a man as him.'' Roxy spat in anger, while looking at the fire. Her back looked tense and straight as an arrow. The feeling in the room turned tense.

The knight on the bed narrowed his green eyes, and spoke in direct but not in confrontational way. ''I may not always agreed with the King's views, he is a great leader but sometimes his decisions are questionable sure. But I'm loyal in all parts of my life, be it work related or personal life. It's the code I live by, I'm sure you must see some positives.''

The woman clenched her fist. ''Sure if positive is taking family members away from their home and fighting a meaningless war that bring nothing but hatred and pain. So tell me Knight how is it positive? What good did it bring us? Tearing families apart for the sake of one man who want to rule everything? Sacrifice the life of men and woman so that one man can live? Answer me that!?'' The woman eyes blazed with hatred and anger as she turned to the Knight.

The man on the bed, tried to reason with the young woman. '' War never changes, it's a vicious cycle build on greed and ego. But unfortunately the wrong people often get caught up in the fight. I wish we could live peacefully I really do. But until the war is over the fighting won't stop no matter how much we wish it so.''

The woman looked at the knight and thought ' _Did that buffoon just say wrong people? Since when did people start to be wrong? There is no such thing as wrong people, the problems are the greed of men! Men always want more! That's how kingdoms come to be! Because men go to war! Because men wanted power! Money! Woman! Does this man know nothing of history? Greed and ego he said? HA! That shows how much he knows. A puppet will always fallow the master order. Soldier? Royal knights, all of them are nothing more but a fucking killing force. Men can only take and take and they ALWAYS WHINE FOR MORE! Ugh! Disgusting_...' The woman shook her head. ''There is always a choice. But it does not concern me any longer. They are fools. All of them. So knight what are your planning to do now that you are alive?''

Knight looked deep in thought, ''Well i was planning on returning to the capital, but honestly I am not feeling up to showing my face in defeat. All thanks to you I am alive, so if there is anything I can do to repay you for your care must say the word.'' He smiled in gratitude at the woman standing close to his bed.

The woman turned toward the table that had a cup of wine in it. ''You should thank your horse. Not me. Well, since you want to repay me so badly. You can pay the healer. If not for him, you wouldn't be walking at all. As for returning to the capital, you should write to your king first.'' The woman took a sip of wine, her eyes watching the Knight closely.

The Knight nodded his head, his green eyes watching the bottle of wine on the table, ''That's a great idea, I'll write to the King first thing tomorrow morning. For now I thing I'm going to relax and Polish off this bottle of wine, what do you say?'' he smiled charmingly at her. ''I have plenty of coin to pay the healer, but seriously I wouldn't have made it this far without you and your steed.''

The woman laughed. She looked at the bottle of wine and took a second cup before pouring the wine in it. '' I am sure one cup of wine will do you some good. Not sure about the bottle. Solomon will not be happy that we drunk all of his wine. I got a free scroll that you can write on. By tomorrow morning I can take it with me to the capital since I was heading that way.'' The woman gives the full cup of wine to the Knight as she walked back to the chair by the fireplace.

The Knight took the cup in his hand, and looked at the stack of wine bottles in the healer house, ''Never mind, he won't miss a single bottle looking at this wine rack. But if you insist we'll leave it at glass. A scroll would be most appreciated, no idea how I'll word it, but I'll think of something.'' He couldn't help but watch as she turned to her chair. Something about this woman made him think and feel things.

The woman locked eyes with the Knight, for some reason the room turned hot. His greedy eyes were watching her every move. ''Knight. What is your name?'' The woman asked softly, eyes still locked onto the green ones.

''My name?'' He asked whilst seemingly in trance, staring back at the woman before him.

The woman nodded her head. ''A name would be nice, unless you like to be called a Knight?''

Knight took a deep breath, ''The name is John Knight of Kingdom Aldaran. Protector and royal guard of King Almer the Brave.'' he breathed out and said ''So I've told you a little about myself so now its over to you, go on introduce yourself. I'd love to know more about the lady that saved my life and still here with me.''

The woman took a sip of her wine, she turned towards the fire. ''You may call me Roxy. I am here only to make sure that you will live Knight.'' Roxy stood up and went to her bag and took some scroll and writing material, before turning towards John and giving him the items. '' Take it. Write your latter. I shall take it with me. You can pay me back by trying to stay alive and away from pointy sticks.'' Roxy smirked at John, before going back to her chair.

John took the item and nodded his head in gratitude, ''Okay Roxy, that's all the introduction I'll get?'' Such an intriguing woman John thought to himself. ''Where do you come from Roxy? That's the only way I can pay you back? I could help you for a while once I'm back to normal. I mean I don't have to send this letter now, they still don't know my whereabouts.''

Roxy narrowed her eyes, she did not want to talk about her past with a man she did not know and did not trust, something about this man made her uneasy, ''How can you help me if you could barely help yourself? Your leg is broken, and you're wounds are not healed. The way you are now would be useless to me. My quest is my own. You should not be bothered by it.'' Roxy smiled at John, no one need to bother with her quest, but she was thankful non the less.

John looked troubled by the fact he could not help, '' There must be something I could do!''

Roxy looked at John, before looking at the fire, thinking. Perhaps the knight could be of use to her, but how much of use he will be she did not know, the bandit that attacked her were probably after him. Solomon did say that there are problems with bandits around these parts. Perhaps he could get rid of this problem instead? Roxy looked at John and softly said ''It seems you can be useful after all. Listen carefully Knight. I have some business in capital not far from here. Solomon told me that this village has bandit problem and the magistrate of this town asked me to take care of the problem, and since you wish to help me, you can do this task instead. Kill the leader of the bandit group, other will panic and leave. I do not want the bloodshed. Kill only if you do not have any other choice. I will go scouting tonight and tell you their position. When you will take care of them is not my problem, just do this job and we shall see if you will be in form when I get back.''

John nodded his head and smiled. ''I knew there was more I could do to help, just say the word. It sounds like you have it all planned out as usual it seems, You be on your way when you're ready, I'll get this letter sorted out. Since you are visiting the capital anyway. It's been a while since my last combat so who knows maybe this will be refreshing being back on my feet.''


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Missing King, and the Thief.

Its Sunrise. John woke up feeling refreshed and full of strength, his bones are back in place, he must give Solomon credit that guy sure know how to heal broken bones, John need to make sure to pay him in gold.

John got dressed and got some breakfast on bread and goat milk, after eating he collected his bag and sword from the bedside.

Looking around the hut, he couldn't see Solomon anywhere, until he heard hooves of horses. He went outside and saw Solomon standing on the hill and one more person who gave him some kind of scroll, before Solomon turned to him and started to walk towards him.

John saw Solomon throw him a scroll, he caught it with his left hand.

''This is for you. I would read it before going.'' Solomon pat him on the back as he went back inside the hut. John opened the scroll and read the message. He was surprised that Roxy wrote to him, the more he read it, the more confused he got. He was glad that someone else survived the raid, he was not alone, and perhaps Adgar could give him some light on what happened to him. The rumors that he heard from travellers and merchants trouble him. The king went missing? He clearly was missing something. The only thing he could do is find more information on the disappearance of the king.

John went back inside the hut, and sat down to reply to Roxy, he took out the empty scroll that Roxy gave him, and started to write.

 _Greetings Roxy._

 _I received your scroll, and I must say that I am thankful for it._

 _As well as I am thankful for helping Adgar, it is true, he was one of our scouts, I am glad that he is alive, and I'm sorry that he tried to attack you. I can imagine in what state he was in. And I can understand his reasons to be afraid of going in. This is true that people will not expect him back, by law the deserters are meant to be captured, and executed by law even more so if it was one of kings guards. He will not be welcomed back, alas it is sad but it is a fact. The better choice for him would be to leave the Capital, and never come back. Alas there is a good news, since no one survived the raid except Me, and only one who knew him in the face were the guards of the kings and me, He is in no danger as of yet. What shall happen in future is up to him._

 _The task that you had given me, I had fulfilled it. The bandits will trouble the village no more._

 _There is one thing that troubles me, while I was bedridden I heard the rumors of the kings disappearance, some say that he had never reached the Kingdom, there is a little information that I alas can give you, I shall join you at the Capital and we can discuss it._

 _It's better for me to join you. After all its easier to travel in smaller group._

 _Regards_

 _-J_

After finishing writing, He send his letter, He paused to test his blade against his thumb. The blacksmith has done well; the edge is keen and draws a narrow line of blood. Time to go, putting a pouch of fifty gold on the table, before he lift back the flap of the hut and step into the morning sun. He saw the Solomon standing with his warhorse, who was ready for travel, he could see the bag of supplies, Solomon looked towards him as he walked up to him.

Solomon hold out his hand, ''Thank you for everything my friend.'' He shook his hand in a strong grip.

Solomon smile, kindly. ''It's my job, try not to get killed out there. I take it your going to join Roxy?''

John got up onto his horse, ''Yes. There are some things that I need to discuss with her.''

Solomon nodded his head, ''Good luck to you my friend. And safe journey.''

John nodded his head as he took his reins and galloped towards the Capital.

Roxy went towards the Capital jail, to look for the Guard Capitan, to deliver the scroll to him. Adgar stayed behind in the tavern, since it was dangerous for him to walk around town. As she walked along the path towards the jail, one man stood in front of her, blocking her path. He is five feet tall. He has thick-set arms and tights and is half-clothed in tatters breaches. His eyes are wild and his long red hair and bread stand out from his face in wiry tangle.

''Halt, stranger!'' he commands, ''What business do you have in Zach's?''

For some reason everyone always want to know what she is up to those days. ''I am looking for the Guard Capitan, I have a message for him.'' She say, casually. The man looks her up and down, his eyes feeling with lust at what he sees before he noticed the sword by her side. His eyes narrows. He point In a direction of south plaza, where the big statue of Woman on Pegasus located. ''He is by the Statue of the Iron Lady.''

Roxy nod her head in gratitude, as she walks away. After five minutes walk, she saw a the Guard Capitan looking up at the statue as if in trance, his feature are hard and the scars on his face tell the tale of a hard life. His silver armour shining in the sun, his sword by his side.

''Guard Capitan?'' She ask, softly.

The Guard looks towards her, looking her up and down, his eyes narrow. ''Yes?''

Roxy could see him getting tense and his hand on the handle of his sword tighter, ''I have a message for you.'' She slowly showing him the scroll in her hand, trying not to make him more tense. The Guard Capitan hesitated for a moment before swiftly taking the scroll, his eyes never leaving hers.

Roxy bows before taking her leave. She could feel his eyes on her as she walks away, his gaze burning into her back. Even she become tense, and on guard, just being in his presence made her want to look over her shoulder. Adgar was right, the Capitan was a paranoiac.

Suddenly a runner stop at her side, delivering her a massage. Roxy pay him in one Gold piece. The runner smiles shyly at her before bowing and running off. Roxy open the scroll and read the letter, her eyes narrow as she reads it, the rumors about the king interest her, perhaps it is something to do with the orcs? No matter, John is right, they have a little information, and they need more. She knows some people who can keep an ear out, some might have some information. She closes the scroll and burns it, before departing to tavern, if she was right John will be here tomorrow or today evening. Its better for her to wait for him and write some letter while she waits. At least she has some good news for Adgar, he probably would be happy to hear that he is in no danger.

Roxy walked towards the Plaza, she took a left corner of the small street, it was dark and the smelled of wet dog and was dirty with thrash, it was a good place to kill someone or ambush them. As she walked she heard sound of fighting up ahead, Roxy tensed and put out her sword, before slowly and carefully walking ahead.

Up ahead she saw a group of thugs fighting and elf who was moving to fast for them as he dodged theirs attacks, his lightweight armour cling to his muscles rippled body, his jet black hair showing as his hood fall down, his long ears narrowed and straight, his deep blue eyes sparkle in amusement as he danced attack round the thugs and not only he was fighting them, he was stealing their stuff.

Roxy watched the fight carefully, she would back him up if needed, so far he was doing well on his own, she was sure that he could take them. She just wondered why is Galdion doing here. Last time she saw him, he was at Elmsted Forest with the guild.

Roxy tensed as she heard footsteps coming behind her, she felt air shift behind her and hot air on her neck, she acted swiftly, using her sword, she stuck someone behind her as she felt soft grunt and ripping of flesh as she took out her sword before turning around and swiping the head of a thug clean off his body, the red blood pooled onto her face and her Azure armoured growth. She made a disgusted face as she wiped her face clean, before turning around once again to look again the fight, but she saw only Him standing over the thugs bodies and searching them.

Roxy slowly walked closer to him, her sword still bloody and in her hand, she was no fool, it been two years since the last time they saw each other, being careful was against always her forte.

"Some say that taking from dead people is a sin. But It never is to you is it?" Roxy said, her voice calm and sweet. Her long soft dark brown hair , looked a bit more red than brown because of the blood, her dark brown eyes sharp as she looked at the elf.


End file.
